A Game of Cat and Mouse ROMY! AU
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Marie is a detective in pursuit of the elusive thief Remy Lebeau
1. Default Chapter

Cat Vs Mouse  
  
Idea: AU Remy is a thief ( as always, and Rogue is a detective who is on the case of serial robbings)  
  
Too Late  
  
" Damn it Kurt, he struck again!" The female roared as she watched the news report.  
  
" Vhat? Are you serious Marie!" The young German man responded over the phone.  
  
" I'm going down there to investigate."  
  
" Marie, it's two am. Just go back to bed, I am before Kathrine kills me. "  
  
Kurt sighed as he heard the click of the line, indicating that she had hung up.  
  
" Your partner works too hard Kurt." The sleepy brunette muttered softly.  
  
" Ja I know, but she is good at what she does."  
  
Marie stepped quietly out of her Aston Martin Coupe as she approached the scene of the crime.  
  
" What was it this time?" She asked hastily as she stepped up to the chief of police.  
  
" A painting, dated back to the eighteenth century. probably worth 150 grand; perhaps even more. "  
  
" Finger prints?"  
  
The chief shook his head.  
  
" Foot prints?" Yes but this individual has them smoothed so we can't identify anything besides the size he wears."  
  
" Any hair particles or anything?!" Marie asked with a hint of malice in her voice.  
  
" Nada, look there isn't much you can do so just go home. You'll get your break in this case soon, I mean even the best thieves make an error sometime."  
  
Marie sighed as she shook her head and turned upon heel heading out towards her car once more. Her eyes quickly caught a glimpse of a man dressed in a police uniform, he had long auburn locks, which her lazily tied back into a ponytail, letting a few strands hang freely. His face reminded her of a porcelain doll, perfectly designed; high cheek bones, full lips and a perfect complexion but what she found quite shocking was the fact that he had a pair of red on black eyes.. A mutant, no doubt, just as she. The man quietly looked up from his work and flashed her a gentle smile , which broke her from her dazed state. She stood beside her car door and fumbled for her keys, which fell from her purse and onto the ground. She quickly scooped them up and looked about to find the young man was gone. ' Probably in the house helping clean up.' She pondered to herself as she unlocked the door and climbed into the car then cut on the ignition. She slammed the car door shut then shifted into gear, speeding off into the night.  
  
Author notes: Yes they do have their powers. Rogue has control of hers in this version as well. 


	2. Coffee?

Coffee?  
  
Five am, and there was Marie, pouring her police reports of three robberies in three days. All had been performed in a similar style, the owners completely unaware until they awoke to find it missing. The thief left no traces of his presence. " It's as if he's a fucking ghost!" She ranted as she slammed her fist upon the desk. She had solved 10 cases like these, but now she began to wonder if she was losing her touch. She shook her head. No the game had only begun, she knew that this individual wouldn't stop and she knew that he would make an error that would be her golden ticket .  
  
" Vhat are you doing here so early!" Kurt said as he walked up to her and sighed softly. His blue fur looked a bit ungroomed. A small smirk crossed her lips as she gave him a wink. " Take it you and the wife had a good time last night?"  
  
Kurt took this time to now smooth his fur not responding to her suggestion. " Any luck in your case?" Rogue hung her head and groaned.  
  
" I'll take vat as a no, but let me go get you some coffee, you look like a zombie right now."  
  
" Thanks Kurt, you're a saint."  
  
Kurt grinned at her compliment. " I do try." He said as he grabbed his keys. " Your coming though, you need to relax and take your mind off your work."  
  
" Fine.You know I am a sucker for coffee.hmmm maybe some cinnamon buns too?"  
  
" Don't push too far." Kurt said as he stepped out of the station and into the lot, unlocking his Mercedes.  
  
" Man your wife is one sugah momma." Rogue said as she climbed into the car and shut the door.  
  
" Hey you know that I also work as a PI, don't even try to make it sound like it's all Kathrine's cash." He said with offense in his tone.  
  
" Yeah, ah know but it's fun to get under your ski.umm fur."  
  
Kurt shut his door behind him and started then engine then shifted into reverse then drive as he headed out for the nearest Starbucks. 


	3. So We Meet Again?

So We Meet Again.  
  
" One mocha capacinno with sprinkles and one caramel capicinno.( ok my spell check doesn't know how to spell Capicinno...someone please tell me))" Kurt then glanced over to Rogue's pleading eyes. " And one cinni bun."  
  
As Kurt paid Rogue wandered over to a vacant table and slowly sat down in a chair when something caught her eye. It was him. The young man grinned to her seductively then added a wink before pretending to be interested in his coffee.  
  
" I wonder what station he works for." Kurt came up behind her and handed over her cup and bun. " Who are you talking about Rogue?"  
  
" Oh someone I saw last night."  
  
Kurt's lips blossomed into a broad smile as he bit his lip, debating if he should banter.  
  
" Marie, the work-aholic? I didn't know you could actually feel compassionate feelings for anyone but your convicts."  
  
Rogue growled at Kurt as she took a bite of her cinni bun and swallowed it. " Oh shut up, I mean but he is so beautiful I can't help but notice."  
  
" Scuse me for a moment, I'll be right back. " Kurt said as he wandered into the men's room.  
  
The young man from the corner then began to approach her table. A burning blush crossed her pale cheeks as she watched his hypnotic eyes for a moment before breaking contact; taking a quick sip of her coffee which was unfortunately scalding hot.  
  
As the young man parted his lips to speak with her she squeaked softly from the pain of the scalding coffee.  
  
" Are you alright dere Miss?" He asked in a sultry tone of voice.  
  
It took a moment before Marie could speak once more. " I will be."  
  
" Mind if I sit?" He asked casually.  
  
" Sure go ahead." She said humbly as she examined him once more, his face even more beautiful upclose, and his hair even more sexy now that it was out of its pony tail.  
  
" You sure have surprised me.Most girls don't accept." He said with a hint of fancy.  
  
" You mean your eyes?"  
  
" Qui."  
  
" Well they are just biggots."  
  
" Hmm.suppose so. "  
  
" Besides I mean it ain't fair, the way people treat my partner and all. He has a physical mutation and as for me well I have a mutation but it can't be seen with the naked eye."  
  
" You intrigue me Ma Cherie, but I would like to at least know your name before we delve deeper into this conversation."  
  
" My name is Marie.Marie Darkholme. And yours?"  
  
" Remy LeBeau." He then reached out, taking her hand, lightly kissing it.  
  
Marie blushed only slightly .  
  
" So what station ya workin for sug?"  
  
" 34th.."  
  
" Hmm, ya like it there?"  
  
" It's alright."  
  
" So are you a detective? A PI?" Remy asked softly with a bit of extra curiosity.  
  
" Both actually.right now I am working on the Ghost case."  
  
" Oh the untraceable thief?"  
  
" Yeah, man this bastard is one slippery snake.I can't get a thang on him. Or her."  
  
Remy grinned slyly at her. " Looks like your partner is back.you two involved?"  
  
" Of course not, he's married, besides he's like a little brother." Kurt sat down in a chair beside Remy and sighed. " I am your brother, we share the same mother, no matter how bitchy she is.."  
  
" Well if you excuse me, I have to get going.oh and Miss Marie." Remy handed her a business card with just a phone number upon it.  
  
" I would love to speak with you once more."  
  
Remy then left the coffee shop leaving Marie in a state of uneasy bliss. 


	4. The Ghost Strikes Again

The Ghost Strikes Again!  
  
" What is it this time?"  
  
" A million dollar necklace."  
  
" No evidence?"  
  
" A calling card."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Apparently the thief has been watching you from afar detective.he left a message for you. "  
  
The chief then handed over an envelope with the name Detective Darkholme upon it.  
  
" Dear Detective,  
  
My dear, I heard you have not been sleeping due to my actions, but rest assured I am not being petty by committing these crimes. These people have it coming.do a little background check upon them and I'm sure you'll understand. Also, what you wore the other night was absolutely lovely.I especially enjoyed seeing you in green, the two times before I witnessed you wearing black.; it's such an unattractive color upon you. Look forward to admiring you from afar once more my dear.  
  
Love,  
  
The Ghost  
  
" Bastard!" Rogue growled beneath her breath and crumpled the letter in her hand.  
  
" Has forensics seen this?"  
  
" Yes, and the printer used was at the Public Library.however the surveillance was down at the time. "  
  
" Damn him, damn him, damn him!"  
  
" Or her." A voice chirped from behind her.  
  
Rogue whirled around to find Kurt. " It could be you never know."  
  
" Just shut up!"  
  
Kurt sighed. " Sorry."  
  
" I'm goin' home.let me know if forensics finds anything." 


	5. At Ease Marie

At Ease Marie!  
  
" Jesus!"  
  
" Vhat?!" her partner asked as he looked over her shoulder to the glowing computer screen.  
  
" The items that were stolen were stolen before! That means it was bought from the black market!"  
  
" So? Vhat? We have some kind of Robin Hood wanna be?" Kurt snorted.  
  
" Somethin' like dat."  
  
" Look, a thief is a thief Marie.and you have to nab this person so don't try to belittle the actions, however we can arrest these individuals for buying illegal items."  
  
" Marie.let me work a little while, I vant you to take the night off and go have some fun.your way too young to be living life like this you know?"  
  
" Fine, goodnight." Rogue then exited the police station and hopped into her car, driving home to her nice loft.  
  
Rogue quietly walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door as she stepped in then shut the door behind her locking it once more.  
  
" Only 8:30.the thief struck early tonight." She then shook her head.  
  
" No, no worries about work tonight."  
  
She removed her guns and unbuttoned her white blouse and tossed it off then reached for the phone as she pulled out Remy's business card from her purse and proceeded to dial.  
  
" Bonjiour!"  
  
" Umm can I speak to."  
  
"Marie? Is that you?"  
  
" Yes of course."  
  
" How are you?"  
  
" Tired." She groaned as she collapsed onto the couch and released a small sigh.  
  
" You sound more stressed den' tired."  
  
" Yeah, dats about right"  
  
" Hmm lets go out, and ease those troubles."  
  
" Ah don't know."  
  
" Remy insists."  
  
" Fine, where to?"  
  
" Do ya like southern food? "  
  
" Of course Ah do I am from there."  
  
" Me too, I know a place to go get some real southern comfort food, just let me know your apartment address so Remy can come get you."  
  
" 2346 Maple"  
  
" I'll be there soon, no need to get dolled up, dis place real casual."  
  
" Alright.see ya soon."  
  
She then hung up and rose from the couch hitting the showers. 


	6. A Date

A Date  
  
BUZZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue rose from her couch and went to the intercom. " I'll be right down Remy."  
  
Rogue then checked herself in the mirror. She had chose to wear a pair of nice fitting blue jeans and a form fitting emerald sweater with a suede coat and matching boots. Rogue exited her apartment, locking it behind her then headed downstairs and out of the complex to find Remy leaning against a black Harley. He held out a helmet for her and grinned.  
  
" Hope dis is ok."  
  
Rogue simply nodded in shock.  
  
She eyed his tight black leather pants and combat boots. His red long sleeved v-neck seemed to make the crimson of his eyes glow more brightly. She watched as he mounted the bike then did the same after slipping on her helmet.  
  
" Hold on tight Cherie."  
  
As her hands clung tightly to his chest she could feel his perfect six pack. Shamelessly, she let her hands wander up to his pectorals before running back down to his lower chest.  
  
" Mmm.playful?" Remy said as he glanced back to her and winked before starting up the engine and taking off.  
  
After ten minutes of riding on the dream bike, they had arrived at their location. Rogue removed her helmet as Remy cut off the bike and turned to her as he dismounted and helped her off as well.  
  
" Virgin rider?"  
  
" Um.yeah." She said softly as she placed the helmet upon the black beauty.  
  
" I love my bike, it's the second greatest pleasure in the world." He then flashed a diabolic grin and offered his arm to her, which she shyly took.  
  
" You don't date much do you?"  
  
" How do you know?" She asked a bit surprised.  
  
" Your real easy to embarrass."  
  
The two then wandered inside the southern diner and seated themselves.  
  
Rogue looked over the list while Remy gazed intently upon her. ' So beautiful.yet so dangerous. 'He thought to himself.  
  
" What'll it be kids?" A woman of mid age asked, dressed in an old fashion waitress uniform.  
  
" Umm I'll take the baby back ribs."  
  
" Gumbo.as hot as it can get." Remy answered systematically.  
  
The woman then wandered off with the orders as Remy reached out for her hand.  
  
" You seem real tense Cherie, was Remy's drivin' dat bad?" He asked in a satiric manner.  
  
" Oh no I really liked the bike ride."  
  
" Is it work?"  
  
" Yeah, I just wanna catch this guy and take a long vacation."  
  
" You could do dat now if you wanted to."  
  
" No, my reputation is on de line Sugah. Even if he seems to be stealing for a good cause."  
  
" A Robin Hood thief, ha." Remy chuckled with amusement.  
  
" Dat's what I thought too but."  
  
" But what Cherie?"  
  
" When Ah first took this job Ah wanted to serve people and do good but this system is so corrupt! I kinda wish there were more Robin Hoods out there, so it all comes down to my reputation or my morality."  
  
" Wow, dats deep." Remy said with a bit of warmth as he reached out to her hand and gently held it.  
  
" Cherie.you said you were a mutant right?"  
  
Rogue nodded not really caring if anyone over heard.  
  
" So what is your gift."  
  
" If Ah didn't have control of my powers you wouldn't be able to touch me at all. Because I would absorb your life force, memories and powers for a short period of time and render you unconscious or put you in a coma if I held on too long. I can also fly and I am considered indestructible due to my healing factors."  
  
" Such a strong woman, Remy like dat." He then shot her a quick wink before the food came. 


	7. A Date Part two

The Date Part Two.  
  
Author: Ooh yes I couldn't help myself so their is some yummy touchy feelyness in this part.nothing nasty after all it is pg-13! Also please don't shoot me but I am having a really hard time calling Rogue Marie so every once in a while if you see a Rogue it's supposed to be Marie I'm being as careful as possible with it but sometimes it just is so elusive.  
  
After Marie inhaled her ribs in a lady like manner Remy paid the bill and escorted her out.  
  
" Any ideas? De night is so young." Remy asked her softly as he gazed into her emerald eyes.  
  
" None that really come to mind."  
  
" Hmm.you good at pool?"  
  
Marieflashed a foxy smirk across her face.  
  
" Ok den Remy can take dat as a yes, let's go."  
  
Thunk.  
  
Remy stared in awe as Rogue practically sank the whole table before he got in his second shot.  
  
" Makin' Remy's self esteem dwindle Cherie.never been beet by a femme before, not dat it matters just never met one dat could play." Marie winked at him as she took aim at the only color ball left.the one. She struck her cue, which hit the ball swiftly but with a bit too much force, causing the ball to ricochet off of the sides.  
  
" Finally." Remy grinned as he set himself up for a shot, then struck the cue with his stick. The blue stripped ball rolled gracefully into the right corner pocket.  
  
" Haven't lost de touch.thank goodness."  
  
Remy then took shot after shot, just as Marie did, sinking them perfectly.  
  
" Eight ball corner pocket."  
  
Rogue watched him as he set up for his final shot then watched as the stick struck the cue then the cue to the ball which rolled towards the corner pocket. The two of them held their breath as it approached the corner. It sank  
  
" Man dat was close Remy thought it was gonna get stuck on the edge."  
  
Rogue laughed.  
  
" You are an excellent player by the way, who taught you Ma Cherie?"  
  
" A friend of mine back in high school."  
  
" Up for another round?"  
  
" Ah don't know."  
  
Remy approached her slowly and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
" Your still tense, dis guy really eatin' away at you huh Cherie."  
  
Marie nodded and sighed. " I know it is childish but he got under my skin and I ain't sure if I liked it or not."'  
  
" Listen.Remy's got a great pair of hands, let me come back to your apartment and Remy promise you a nice massage.no funny business unless you want, scout's honor."  
  
" Ok, Ok you talked me into it charmer."  
  
Marie followed Remy out of the billiards hall and mounted his bike after him, slipping on his helmet. She enjoyed holding on tight to his toned body.  
  
" Swear you havin' too much fun back their Cherie!" Remy shouted as he drove down the street heading for her apartment.  
  
After several minutes they arrived at her apartment. Rogue hopped off the bike as Remy cut off the ignition and put some money in the parking meter. Marie slowly removed her helmet and flipped her hair about, as if she were Ferra . (As in Charlie's Angels) Remy couldn't help but grin at this.  
  
" Ya know for a cop you sure don' drive like one sug."  
  
" Yeah I don't live by the book Cherie."  
  
She handed over the helmet and unlocked the door to the apartment complex then ascended up the staircase until she reached her floor. She then walked slowly down the hall until she reached apartment 101 and unlocked it then pushed the door open.  
  
As the two stepped inside the apartment Remy closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
" Ok go get undressed and lay face down upon the bed then call me when you ready. Do you have any scented lotions or oils?"  
  
" Yeah sure do Sug, its in my bathroom, you can get it after I get ready.  
  
Soon Rogue was resting upon her bed, face down with nothing but a white sheet to cover her backside as well as her underwear.  
  
" Come in Sug."  
  
Remy wasted no time getting in there but he went straight for the bathroom, gathering a few lotions and scented oils and placed them upon her nightstand. Remy then went back into the bathroom and washed his hands and toweled them off before returning to her. He kicked off his shoes and straddled over her slender frame as he poured some lavender oil into his hand and rubbed his palms together.  
  
Rogue moaned softly as Remy worked out every knot in her back and shoulders, his hands felt as if it were silk upon her naked body. " Told you Remy good at dis." His hands wandered from her back to her left palm, tenderly massaging it giving her a small tingling sensation. He then worked his magic upon her other hand then moved onto her feet.  
  
" Now den, be sure to drink lots of water because I just freed lots of toxins."  
  
" Thanks Remy." She spoke softly, sitting up, clinging to her sheets so she didn't reveal anything to him.  
  
Slowly they leaned inward to until noses gently grazed against each other, then their lips met. A shaky breath escaped her as Remy gently prodded her lips with his, her lips parted slightly as he gently ran his hands down the small of her back. With each passing second the kiss only deepened until Rogue reluctantly pulled away to catch a breath of air.  
  
" Wow."  
  
" Stole de words from Remy mouth."  
  
Remy then looked at the clock and gently kissed her cheek.  
  
" Remy wanna see you again so he'll be in touch with you real soon.I wrote down your phone number from de caller id, hope you don' mind."  
  
" Not at all."  
  
Remy slowly rose from the bed and headed towards the front entrance of the apartment. He then blew a kiss to her and grinned. " Adieu for now my belle." His fingers unlocked the door as he slipped through it and waved goodbye to her for now.  
  
Author: Ok so time for reviews and I have changed the setting so I can get everyone's review. I am so sorry to the unanimous reviewers I didn't realize I had the settings so I couldn't receive you. I'm kinda new at this. 


	8. Another One!

Another One!  
  
The phone rang twice before the sleeping belle answered it.  
  
" Yeah.what?! I'll be right there."  
  
Rogue slipped on a pair of jeans, a green sweater and some boots then grabbed her purse and headed out to the scene of the crime.  
  
" Unbelievable, two heists in one night and still no capture!"  
  
" I know Captain.this person is just clever."  
  
" And he made off with one of the rarest pocket watches in the world." " Or she." Marie said softly.  
  
" Another letter from your admirer." The captain waved the envelope before her.  
  
Marie snatched the white envelope from the captain's hands and sighed as she read the covering.  
  
" Cherie Marie." She read out loud before opening it and reading its content.  
  
My Dear Marie,  
  
I hope you're more relaxed this evening, it would be such a pity to see that beautiful face of yours become exhausted with me running through your mind all day. I wish we could meet but under such circumstances I don't believe that is ever possible. Pains me that it must be this way but from what I understand you are torn morally torn. Lets cut the small talk though, I want you far from my next scene, it's dangerous and you'll get hurt and I don't want to see such a beauty as yourself die young. I do so enjoy these little games of cat and mouse. Pleasant eve to you and please rest. By the way, that emerald sweater looks stunning.  
  
Love,  
  
Ghost  
  
" Ugh Damn!"  
  
" Take it easy Marie and go home. We still got nada so we can't solve this case yet." 


	9. My Savior

From Thief to Savior  
  
Marie hissed in disgust as her car stalled in the middle of the street.  
  
" Damn it all!" Rogue screamed the got out of the car and popped the hood.  
  
Big Mistake.  
  
Marie found herself surrounded by a group of rather large thugs, some with chains, a few with knives and several with guns. She quickly counted the number of men. Fifteen. She didn't like those odds.  
  
" You can either come quietly or we'll have to make you." One of the men spat.  
  
Rogue tried the most illogical approach first.  
  
" Please, just let me go I'll give you my money, just let me go!"  
  
" We want more then money, right boys?"  
  
The men mumbled in agreement among themselves and began to advance Marie. As one of the goons wrapped his strong arms around her, she levitated into the air and rolled him off with her shoulders as if he were a feather.  
  
" Oh shit boys she's a a mutie! Fuck her up!" Rogue removed her gun from the back of her pants and drew the hammer back, taking aim at the leader's kneecap then fired.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man roared as he collapsed to the ground and sobbed in pain.  
  
" Kill .her." The leader ordered to his lackeys. Soon she found herself pinned against a wall, being pounded at like a punching bag. There were so many of them that she couldn't shake then all off. Suddenly she looked up to see a shower of glowing objects falling towards the earth striking each man, sending them flying back away from Marie.  
  
" Ain' nice to treat a lady dat way, damn yanks." The man growled in disgust as he stood from the rooftop taking in the sorry sight. He then leapt off the rooftop, landing gracefully upon the ground. He was dressed in a pair of tight black spandex pants and silver combat boots, His upper half, clothed in a crimson chest plate. Over this was a brown trench coat, the hood pulled upon his head so his face remained in silhouettes. The man then grabbed one of the petty thugs and pinned him to the wall.  
  
" Apologize!"  
  
" Mutie bitch deserves what she got."  
  
" I said apologize!" The man's voice grew dangerously low as he reached into his trench coat pocket and drew the king of hearts into his hand. The card magically began to glow with a bright pink aura of light. " Or I'll blow you sky high."  
  
While the card shark was preoccupied one of the thugs took the opportunity to aim his gun at the weary belle.  
  
" Back off my boy Mutie or I'll shoot the bitch." The man turned and sighed as he released the charge of his card and placed his hands up.  
  
Marie reached up for the man's bare hand and began to absorb his life force, quickly rendering him unconscious. Remy slid out several cards into the palm of his hand, charging them then tossing them to the rest of the lackeys, causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
" Are you alright?" A low husky voice asked Marie.  
  
" Ah'm fine."  
  
The man then walked out to the street and flagged down the cab driver for her.  
  
" Have a pleasant evening."  
  
" Wait I didn't even get your name, I gotta reward ya or something."  
  
" The name is Gambit, and I don' need no award."  
  
Gambit then ventured up to the cab driver and handed him a hundred bucks.  
  
" Take her home."  
  
The cabbie nodded as Marie climbed into the back seat and sighed.  
  
" Well thank ya.if ya need to get in touch my name is Marie Darkholme."  
  
" Can I at least see your face?"  
  
" Lady we gotta get goin!" The cabbie growled at her . Marie sighed as she opened the door and climbed in.  
  
" Will I see you again?"  
  
The man just gave a nod and walked off as the cab began to drive off. 


	10. Unbelievable!

Unbelievable!  
  
" Damn it!"  
  
" Vhat?"  
  
" My wallet is gone! I guess one of those thugs stole it from me while I was attacked."  
  
" Are you ok?!" The blue individual screeched in shock, completely unaware of her night until this moment.  
  
" I'm fine sugar.some nice man saved me, but I didn't get a look at his face or nothin'."  
  
" Typical Marie, you always let the good ones get away. " He teased.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" Nothing!"  
  
" Can it you two, someone just called and reported their neighbor's house was being broken into." The Chief said as he approached them.  
  
" Ghost?"  
  
" Probably.it's a wealthy house.plus the owner is a refined art collector."  
  
" Let's go Kurt."  
  
" Right."  
  
Kurt grabbed Marie and bamfed his way near the crime address then saw the flashing lights of cop cars that had already surrounded the house . He then bamfed again onto the scene.  
  
" Is Ghost still in there?"  
  
" Yeah he sure is." one of the officers replied  
  
" I'm goin' in ."  
  
Without being told otherwise Marie flew through upstairs bedroom window where the suspect was spotted breaking in.  
  
" Looking for this?." A deep voice asked as he snack up behind her. Marie reached behind her and grabbed onto the man's spandex shirt and tossed him into a near by wall.  
  
" Jumpy?" He groaned as she slowly staggered up from the ground and waved her wallet about.  
  
" How did you get that?!"  
  
" I told you we would meet again. Found it on one of the hoodlems back there after you left."  
  
" NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"  
  
The man chuckled in amusement then grew somber as Marie flew towards him, her fists protruding outward, aiming for his midsection. Remy began to move aside when Marie's tactic changed slightly, her fist slamming into his eye. He groaned in pain as he touched it. " Merde!" He mumbled as he saw a contact resting upon the floor then looked to her now with one glowing red eye.  
  
" Oh my God."  
  
" Chere, I can explain!"  
  
" Yeah well you'll be explainin' to my superior!" She said as she grabbed him by the shirt collar and thrusted him into another wall.  
  
" I trusted you Remy!"  
  
" I love you Marie."  
  
" Stop trying to fuck with my head!"  
  
Suddenly an object flew through the room and landed right before Marie. " The hell?!"  
  
" Knock out gas!" Remy yelled then held his breath but it was too late for Marie, she inhaled as the gas escaped.  
  
Remy gathered Rogue into his arms and leapt from the bedroom window. A few police officers took fire but the Cajun was ready for them. He drew several cards and charged them at half power, tossing them at the police car's below. As the police ran from the exploding cars Remy made his grand escape via motorcycle. 


	11. Good Morning

Good Morning.To You  
  
Marie awoke to hind herself covered with soft crimson silk sheets in a four poster king sized bed. ' Is this a hotel?" She thought to herself as she slowly climbed out of bed and opened the blinds, squinting as the sunlight came pouring in.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
Before she allowed a sense of panic to set in she began to look through the room in hope of finding a phone. Nothing.Her ears then honed in upon the sound of a French melody coming from the in the next room. Marie slowly snuck over to it when Remy swung the door open.  
  
" Morning Ma Cherie, trust ya slept well, how ya feeling?"  
  
Marie grew irate but it all quickly melted as she found herself eyeing the half-nude man. Her eyes gently dancing over his chiseled abs and pectorals as well as his triceps, biceps and lower arms. His eyes glowed softly as he reached out to place his arms around her.  
  
" I apologize for all of this.I can't help the fact that I am stealing."  
  
" What do you have that disorder or something?!" Marie shot back coldly as she stepped away from his reach.  
  
" Non." Remy said as he lowered his eyes and released a deep sigh.  
  
" Ever heard of de Thieves Guild?"  
  
" Hun I don't live under a rock. When I first began working in crime fighting I worked in Louisiana. "  
  
" Well I'm a part of dat lovely guild, or was. " He then turned his back to her so she could see the official emblem tattooed upon his muscular back.  
  
" So, what's that got to do with this?"  
  
" Well if I don't steal what this person wants then they threaten to kill my family members."  
  
" That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
" Well it's de truth."  
  
Marie sighed hearing the sincerity behind his voice.  
  
' Now what?' She thought to herself.  
  
" Marie?" He questioned as he gently slipped his arms around her and sighed. She could smell his after shave and clean hair.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You turnin' me in?"  
  
" Don't have evidence."  
  
" Would you if you could?"  
  
" No.at least not at the moment." She allowed that to marinate and grinned as she saw his face grow nervous.  
  
" I only have two more jobs.then it'll all stop. Want to come with Remy when he goes back down South?"  
  
" This is nuts I hardly know you."  
  
" Well then." He grinned slyly at her. " Let's get to know each other."  
  
" I'm not easy!"  
  
" Never suggested it.you got a dirty mind Chere."  
  
" I meant just talk over breakfast."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" On one condition."  
  
" What's dat Ma Cherie?"  
  
" Just stay in what you're wearing."  
  
" I could lose the towel too if you like."  
  
" One step at a time Sug."  
  
" You promise?"  
  
Author: I love feedback.more feedback means more story.also if you have any ideas of a story you would like to see you can mention them to me. 


	12. Decisions Decisions

Decisions Decisions.  
  
Marie sighed as she watched the Cajun slip on his black spandex shirt then shook her head.  
  
" I really wish you didn't do this.my department is getting irked about trying to find you, and while I may not arrest you this time I might next time. Think as this hunt less theft as payback for protecting me back when my car broke down."  
  
Remy's eyes glittered with excitement as he took a seat down beside her on the couch and gazed longingly into her eyes. " You sure it's just payback, wouldn' be because ya like me would it? Remy saw how flustered you got when you red my letters.and Remy know you got a dark side that's ready to be released." He whispered with a hint of lust in his voice, his breath gently tickling her ear bringing many impure thoughts to mind.  
  
" Stop it I ain't about to stand for you charmin' your way out of the situation !"  
  
" Shh Cherie!"  
  
" No I will not be quiet! You don't understand how frustra."' Remy cut her off by placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. A small moan escaped Marie as Remy's arms gently wrapped around her slender frame, rubbing the small of her back affectionately. Behind the raw power of the kiss she could feel tenderness in it too. After a few moments they parted and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
" Why did.."  
  
Remy placed his finger gingerly upon her quivering lips and gave her a crooked smile. " Remy ain't trying to charm his way out of anything. I really do care for you Marie.trust me it wasn't planned I mean at first it was just fun to taunt the pretty detective but then Remy started falling for you when he met you in the coffee shop."  
  
Marie lowered her head onto his shoulder and sighed deeply. " Please just tell me who's black mailing you Remy.your name will be cleared I promise if you just cooperate. Please Remy, not all of the law enforcement is bad.please just.consider it." She whispered softly then stepped away.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to find the Cajun gone. 


	13. The Truth About Remy

The Truth About Remy  
  
Author: I'm sure your all wanting to know if Remy is full of BS or if he is really stealing for a reason.well now we will dive deeper into the tangled web.enjoy, lots of action is coming in the upcoming chapters. I will also be introducing a few other AU favorites to the scene.  
  
" Shit..he left now what?"  
  
" Meow!"  
  
Marie looked down to find a small little orange and tabby kitten and smiled.  
  
" Aww how cute!" She said as she gently lifted it into her arms and cradled it gently. The tiny beast nuzzled against her upper chest and purred affectionately. Marie looked at it's collar then it's tag and read it's name quietly to herself.  
  
" King.figures." She mused to herself.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
The telephone blared in the center of the apartment living room.  
  
" I didn't know that there was a phone."  
  
RING RING!  
  
An answering machine then activated after the fourth ring, speaking in french then in Remy's sloth like english.  
  
BEEP!  
  
" Remy, do you have what I want? You know the consequences of not getting it. I forgave your failed mission last night but you better give me what I want this time otherwise you can kiss the family goodbye. I'll call back later."  
  
Click!  
  
Marie stared coldly at the answering machine in disbelief. Everything he had told her was the truth.unbelievable. Marie gently set down the furry creature and walked over to the machine and pressed the copy button, letting the message record onto the blank tape. She then removed the copied take and exited his apartment and walked down the labryth of halls until she spilled out onto the sidewalk. She quickly took note of the apartment he stayed at and what intersection as well before making her way back towards the police station.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
" THIS IS THE POLICE! WE'RE GOT THE PLACE SURROUNDED SO GIVE YOURSELF UP!"  
  
" Give up? Ha!" Remy chuckled to himself as he leaved against a wall near the window.  
  
A dangerous glimmer then sparkled in his eye as he looked to the laundry shoot. " Chere Lady Luck never fail Remy.." He said as he tucked away the precious diamond necklace and opened the shoot, sliding down it . He then strattled his legs apart as he flew straight down to slow his impact right before he was shoved out into the basement.  
  
" Freeze!" A young man demanded as he pointed his gun at Remy. He slowly pulled out a few cards and slowly charged them up.  
  
" As you wish sir." He mocked as the cards began to glow brighter and brighter.  
  
" Drop the weapon!"  
  
" Don' wan me to do that."  
  
" I said drop it!"  
  
" Alrigh."  
  
Remy released the cards then dived into a near by hallway as the cards exploded violently, sending the poor man into a nearby brick wall. Remy wasted no nime. He quickly ran to the cop and undressed him swiftly then removed his own clothing. He buttoned up the blue shirt over his clothing ,then pulled on the pants and zipped them up. His hair was soon pulled into a neat pony tail and secured with a black rubber band. For the final touch the police hat went on and Remy exited the building faking a limp.  
  
" You alright there son?"  
  
" Fine sir.the suspect got away though." Remy spoke articulately.  
  
" Go home kid."  
  
" Yes sir, thank you."  
  
Remy then made his casual get away by riding off on his bike at a normal pace. 


	14. The Employer

The Employer  
  
" Vhere the fuck have you been!" the angry indigo man shouted as he watched Marie casually waltz through the doors of the police station. His eyes glowed slightly with a bit of anger but the relief wasquite evident.  
  
" Hey, calm down, calm down! It's good to see you too ya know!" Marie snorted as she stoof a few feet from him, her hands upon her hips.  
  
" I'll tell you later where I was but right now I gotta get down to foresnics."  
  
" For what! Did you find something?"  
  
" Uh huh, a big somethin', Sug.somethin' that could help end this case." She said softly as she walked down the hallway to the forensics department.  
  
" Wait a minute Marie.don't blow me off like that." He yelled then followed after her.  
  
TAP TAP!  
  
Marie gently knocked upon the door to the lab and waited for a response.  
  
" Come in!"  
  
Marie swung the door open and stepped inside quietly, with a fuming Kurt trailing her.  
  
" I'm sorry this is such late notice an' all Hank but I really need a huge favor."  
  
A man of large muscular stature and blue fur turned to face her. A warm friendly grin crossed his furry face as she stepped over to her.  
  
" Well please, don't keep me in suspense.what do you have for me."  
  
Marie opened her purse and slowly slipped out a cassette tape and handed it to him.  
  
" Umm, well I know this sounds absurd but I was resuced last night by The Ghost and learned a great deal about him. After he left.someone called his telephone and left this message.Ghost is innocent, I know he is and that tape is my evidence. I need a voice analysis on it right away so I can put this case to rest."  
  
Hank nodded and relieved her of the tape then popped it into a cassette player which was connected to a computer near by. He then pressed play and listened to the message as he began to type in commands for the pc.  
  
" Hmm it's scanning now..ah we have a match."  
  
He then clicked the file and turned the screen in Marie and Kurt's direction.  
  
Victor Creed, wanted for extortion, murder, auto theft, theft, organized crime, prostitution, assault, harrment, rape, assasination..  
  
Escaped March 22.  
  
" SHIEST!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
" And he is walking around the streets a free man! How the hell did that happen!"  
  
" Hmm well it says on his file that he was never convicted on several of these cases and everything else his lawyer managed to bail him out. Accept for his most recent crime."  
  
" So how come only this time?" Marie prodded.  
  
" A man by the name of Remy LeBeau testified against him in court. Apparently Creed's other trials were won because he managed bribe those who were against him but it seems LeBeau would not be bought."  
  
" So that's why he's after him." She uttered softly.  
  
" Vhat did you say?"  
  
" Nothin' Kurt, I said nothin."  
  
" Remy is Ghost isn't he."  
  
" Yeah, he is but we know he's innocent now. You heard that tape and you got a voice track on him."  
  
" Yeah but we may need a bit more evidence to ensure that Remy goes free." Hank interjected.  
  
Marie casually turned to Kurt, giving him a pleading look.  
  
" Vhat do you want?"  
  
" To borrow your powers."  
  
" For?"  
  
" Getting more evidence."  
  
(( Ooh cliff hanger Dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaa. I'm sorry if any of you are Creed fan's but I had to make somebody the badguy and I felt Victor could pull it off the best for my story. So please don't kill me! * cowers in fear.* )) 


	15. The Arrangement

The Arrangement  
  
BAMF!  
  
Marie appeared in Remy's studio apartment with a duffel bag and rubber gloves upon her hand. Hank had been kind enough to make a copy of the copy on Remy's tape so she could erase it and place it back into his answering machine. She then took the liberty of placing several hidden cameras inside of his apartment with an audio feed in each of the rooms. She then placed tiny tracers inside Remy's coat and boots.  
  
Meow!  
  
Marie paused and petted King gently then looked upwards to hear the soft click of a door unlocking. Marie quickly teleported out just as Remy entered to the awful scent of brimstone. He gagged softly then sighed as he picked up King in his arms and shut the door behind him.  
  
" MARIE! Are you still here?"  
  
Silence.  
  
MEOW!  
  
" Hey little man, I bet you hungry."  
  
Remy wandered into the kitchen and poured the tiny beast a plate of dried food. He slowly removed his shoes as well as his disguise and placed it into the fireplace when he saw the blinking light of his answering machine indicating he had one new message. He gently tapped the play button and listened to Victor's message when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Did you get my message?"  
  
" Just got in and was listenin' when you called."  
  
" Do you have what I want?"  
  
" Yes, Remy got what the Pussy..cat want."  
  
" Now listen carefully. I want the item tonight. Get a pen and write down this address."  
  
Marie zoomed in on what Remy was writing on the tablet with her micro hidden camera and sighed softly.  
  
"Alright Kurt get the car ready..mine is still in the shop. We're about to go hunting." She then jotted down the address Remy had written then turned on her tracer.  
  
" LeBeau if you screw this up they're all die tonight and that is not an empty threat."  
  
" Twelve o' Clock on the fifth pier.don't forget."  
  
Click.  
  
Remy then slammed down his phone in frustration.  
  
" Merde, merde, Merde!" He shouted in frustration. He feared Creed would back out on his word and kill every last one of his family, which Creed was keeping hostage in an unknown location. Remy grabbed his keys to his hog and slipped back on his boots and pulled on his brown trench coat before heading out the door.  
  
(( OH...it's getting near the end people.. I mean there are gonna be like maybe 4-6 chapters left in this one and I am debating a sequal. I already have another Romy written and everything and I really need to post it on here so look out for that one soon and I also need to keep on working on When River Girl Met Bayou Boy.thank goodness for winter break .* Angel's sing * Anyway lookout for many many things over the break folks and keep those reviews coming because I really do need them. Thanks so much for the support, I really do appreciate it and I hope y'all will enjoy the conclusion when it comes..)) 


	16. Confrontations

Confrontations.  
  
Author: Yay more cameo's are gonna be coming in a few chapters ahead of time!!! Woot, like Kurt's wife, Kitty.trust me she serves a purpose. Also I will most likely be updating When Bayou Boy met River girl after I finish this story which only has like maybe 5-6 more chapters left. So if your waiting for it, then it will come.also I will be posting a story I wrote a long time ago for y'all.  
  
LeBeau arrived at the pier to find Victor Creed waiting for him with a sinister grin planted upon his face. Oh how he loathed that man. As ill will passed through Remy's mind a harsh voice brought him back to the world of reality.  
  
" Got what you want now gimmie wha' Remy want."  
  
Creed opened his fury hand to reveal a single golden key in his palm.  
  
" Now then give me the Watch of the King and I'll give you your family back."  
  
Remy reluctantly approached hand and placed the jeweled watch into his greedy hand then reached for the key. Creed closed his hand and smirked.  
  
" Before you do that just think of the consequences."  
  
" Such as?"  
  
" You'll be arrested."  
  
Remy growled deeply and fury before bursting into a powerful roar. " Remy don' care if he foun' guilty because you black mailed him and framed him, Remy jus' want his family back!"  
  
Creed opened his hand once more and allowed LeBeau to remove the key from his hand. The two men then turned as the sound of tires screeching to a halt could be heard.  
  
" HANDS UP!" A woman's voice demanded as she stepped out of the car, her nine mm aimed at Victor's chest. Remy smiled slightly as he gazed into Marie's powerful eyes.  
  
((Oh but there is a reason for the shortness here. don't worry I will post again very soon.)) 


	17. Trick!

Trick!  
  
" Before you do anything stupid, I suggest you shut up and listen to me, that is if you want your family to survive. " Victor sneered.  
  
" De hell you talkin' bout! You back stabbin' son of a bitch, wha' ya do wit' dem!"  
  
Victor burst out into a fit of laughter as he glared over to Marie who had now pulled back the hammer of her gun and was ready to fire if it was necessary.  
  
" I took the liberty of placing them in a warehouse with a hidden time bomb attached to it. Since they're locked in there is no hope, accept for you LeBeau and that little golden key of yours.Oh by the way you only have thirty minutes. "  
  
" You bastard where are de tell Remy!" Marie slowly approached who had lowered his arms.  
  
" I said HANDS UP!"  
  
He then drew a gun from the back of his pants and shot Marie in the shoulder. She dropped her gun as the bullet only grazed her and flew towards him with a wind of fury, tackling him to the ground. She then placed her cold bare hands upon his face and closed her eyes as she absorbed his knowledge. She slowly rose from his unconscious body with a small smile upon her face. Remy looked shell-shocked at the entire ordeal and proceeded to yell at her when Marie cut him off.  
  
" Hush Up! Ah know where they are let's go!"  
  
Marie grabbed Remy's hand as she took to the sky, letting Kurt take care of Creed. 


	18. Hope and Downfall

Rising and Falling  
  
After several minutes of flight Marie and Remy landed in front of a storage facility in the heard of the city. Remy reluctantly removed his arms from around her and smiled.  
  
" Hmmm, you put first class flights to shame Cherie."  
  
Marie blushed only slightly as she shook her head, walking around the outdoor storage area as she searched for garage 217.  
  
" Can't believe you have time to joke when everything is so serious."  
  
Marie then yielded in front of the garage and sighed, seeing that the keyhole had been melted shut.  
  
" All righ' if anyone can here me in der Ah suggest you step away from de door Ah'm gonna have to bust it open!" Marie shouted as she backed away from the garage and began to levitate in mid air. Remy just watched in amusement, curious to see just how strong Marie was.Marie flew forward at a rapid face, her fist extended before her as she plowed into the metal door only to be thrown back into the garage door behind her, causing it to fall straight back into the storage facility.  
  
" Holy hell what is dat thang made of."  
  
" You ok Cherie?"  
  
" Yeah Ah guess.but Ah didn't even dint that damn thang."  
  
Remy slowly approached the door, removing his gloves as he placed his bare hands upon the cold metal and grinned as he watched it glow with an eerie iridescent light.  
  
" Fire in de hole!" He shouted as the door hummed with light as the kinetic energy elevated until it leveled.  
  
BOOM! The door then slowly fell back into the storage garage leaving a cloud of dust and smoke.  
  
" Everyone out hurry!" Remy shouted as Marie flew, Remy close behind. Marie helped escort the injured and fatigued.  
  
Numerous people fled from the shed eagerly, Jean Luc taking Remy into his arms, hugging him tightly. " I knew you would come for us son."  
  
" Y'all get s far from here as you can now go!" She shouted as she flew back into the garage.  
  
Jean Luc then released hi son and smiled. " I'll meet you at de Thieves Guild HQ in NY." He whispered as he walked off and joined the rest of the fleeing southerners. " Remy found de bomb.wait non, bombs!"  
  
" There's more den one.."  
  
Marie gasped as she looked to the explosives; it was enough to take out half the city.  
  
She then studied the wires, she had some bomb squad training but this was far beyond her.  
  
" Ah'm bringing in tha experts." With that said Marie whipped out her cellphone and dialed Kurt's number.  
  
" Ello?"  
  
" Kurt, get tha bomb squad down into the Storage Time Shed on Avenue D and hurry!!"  
  
Author: Woot a big old update!!! Hurrah!!!I hope that can hold you off for a bit folks but I will have more written very soon. I just don't wanna because I already have it planned out.dun wanna end my story. Btw I might need a little help with Bayou Boy and River girl after I post a few new chapters so please drop a line if interested. 


	19. Out of Time!

Out of Time  
  
As the door slammed to the Crown Victoria, a woman dressed in swat attire approached the storage garage along with a crew of five or so. She had long brown locks, which were tied back neatly into a bun, a few strands remained free.  
  
" Katharine Wagner reporting for duty." She said as she rounded the corner and laid eyes upon Marie, Remy and Kurt.  
  
" Oh.you guys called?"  
  
Kurt nodded sadly and sighed as he escorted her over to the master bomb. " There are several others but we have been able to tell that this is the master."  
  
Kitty wasted no time as she unloaded her tools and looked over the bomb carefully.  
  
" Kurt you should evac."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Alright." She whispered softly as she took a few tools in her hands and studied the wires carefully. Five minutes remaining and ticking backwards. Kitty was the best of the best. She had managed to disarm some of the most sophisticated systems in the world, without the use of her powers but never in her life had she seen a monster such as this device.  
  
' Red.no blue.red..blue..red, blue, red, blue ,red blue, redblueredblueredblueredblue!'  
  
Kitty gasped in frustration as she grew indecisive. She had never lost her cool in such high stress situations like this before.  
  
" Everyone out of here now." She ordered. Kurt sighed as he took Remy and Marie into his hold and bamfed out of the garage after whispering " I love you." To his wife.  
  
Kitty smiled then looked back to the wires. " No way it is blue so now its between red and yellow."  
  
4:03 seconds.  
  
Kitty made her decision and carefully cut the wires. A small sigh of relief escaped her before she gasped. The clock was counting back at a much more rapid pace. " OH MY GOD!" She shouted in horror. She looked nervously at her hand as she watched the seconds fly by before her eyes.  
  
1: 20 seconds. Kitty breathed deeply as she began to recover from her state of panic. 50 seconds 40 seconds 30 seconds Kitty had no choice; she phased her hand right through the bomb and let it become solid before phasing it out frying the circuits. She had no idea what would come of it only three seconds left until detonation. " I'm sorry everyone!" She sobbed as she held her breath, praying for a miracle.  
  
2 seconds 1 second 0 seconds  
  
...To Be Continued.  
  
Author aka Jade: hahahahahaha I will leave you with my most evil cliff hanger! If you want more then you must review! 


	20. Tic Toc Goes the Clock

Tic Toc There Goes the Clock  
  
Author a.k.a. Jade: hehee now to complete the cliffhanger.  
  
2 second  
  
1 second  
  
0 seconds. ............ .............. .................... ............................. ................................... .......................................  
  
BOOM!  
  
Kitty gasped in horror as she watched a wall of flames come lurching towards her ready to consume her into its welcoming inferno. She closed her eyes and phased though them and reopened them to only watched in horror as the explosion spread out of the garage and into the busy streets.  
  
" KURT!!!!!!!!! " She shouted  
  
Remy and Marie gasped as they watched the tidal wave of fire come crashing towards them. She quickly grabbed Remy in her arms and protected him by turning her backside to the flame and holding him close to her chest. She knew she could not be harmed by this, but he could. Remy had seen it coming as well, tearing across the streets like a freight train, tearing towards them. He quickly pulled his coat over the both of them and silently cursed himself, knowing this would do no good. The flames washed over them.  
  
" KITTY!!!!!" Kurt shouted as he watched the fire seep violently from the garage and out onto the streets. Cars exploded upon impact and glass shattered across several buildings as the sonic blast washed over it. Kurt quickly reminded himself of her ability and coaxed himself into believing she was all right. That's when he saw them. Remy and Marie, swallowed by the flames of hell. He closed his eyes.  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Just because she was indestructible didn't mean it didn't hurt, yet she still held on to Remy with all her might when she felt someone's hands slip around her. She then found herself sinking in water. ' Kurt.' she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and forced her way to the surface. As her body emerged from the water she gasped sharply for air and looked around to see Remy treading water not far from her. He looked weak and shaky but he wasn't hurt too badly, A few cuts and minor burns upon his skin but nothing serious. She quickly swam over to him and grabbed hold of his hand as she flew herself and him out of the water and onto the card concrete side walk/  
  
" Thank you Cherie."  
  
With that Marie passed out.  
  
Kurt bamfed back to the garage, the impact was over, now there were random hot spots of fire all around, but none of that mattered to him now. He ran franticly through the garage searching for his love. He then recalled there was a sewer system that He and Marie had to explore once to apprehend a suspect.  
  
* Bamf*  
  
There she was, resting against a stone wall. Kitty unconscious, scratched and bruised, but still alive. All he could do was run up to her and hold her tightly in his arms as tears flowed freely from his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you God!"  
  
Remy groaned as she approached Marie and took her into his burned and bruised arms. She had sustained little damage. " Guess my coat actually did help." He whispered softly. A few strands of hair had been burned and some of her clothing had been scorched as well. She had a few burns here and there but nothing that would scar.He gently flipped her onto her back and slowly lifted up her shirt and winced as he saw a huge blue bruise forming on her entire back. His hands delicately roamed over her skin as he winced again as if it were him who had experience the blow. " I'm so sorry Marie, Remy gonna get you to a hospital righ' now." He whispered to her as he slung her over his shoulder and began his journey to the hospital via foot. " Lucky you so light Ma Cherie." he muttered to himself. He knew he had about a four to five mile walk ahead of him but he didn't care.His body ached and his body was saturated with fatigue yet the man kept walking, all that mattered to him now was the southern bell that he held in his possession.  
  
Author a.k.a. Jade: What did you expect everything to be ok like any predictable fic? Oh nonono, I did originally write it like that but I had to blow something up lol. Besides I found it quite interesting to write this chapter. Please read and review. I really loved writing this one chapter.but of course I could never kill my main characters. But trust me they are really dinged up.lol you'll see in the next chapter. It may be the final chapter or second to last. So prepare yourselves folks because the Game of Cat and Mouse is about to come to a halt.or is it? 


	21. The Days to Follow

The Days to Follow  
  
Author a.k.a. Jade: Wow now we're gonna wind down a bit.  
  
The police chief watched the TV and shook his head.  
  
" The explosion sent at least 50 people to the hospital to treat first degree burns and to remove glass which had lodged their skin. There were no fatalities luckily and the police did all they could. All of these actions caused by the criminal known as Victor Creed who has stood trial at least a dozen times and was only convicted once. Creed is now being detained and is awaiting trial."  
  
" Mmmph." Kurt rushed over to Kitty's hospital bed as he heard her groan.  
  
" Kitty, are you awake?" he asked hopefully. It had been one full day now since Kurt had found her unconscious. The doctors assured him it was only temporary and that she was simply exhausted from over use of her powers and the trauma of viewing the explosion.  
  
" Yeah." she whispered softly. " How many died Kurt?" She asked as she choked back a few tears.  
  
" None.I teleported Remy's family away from here as well as many officers.I tried to get as many people away from their offices too but nobody died."  
  
" I'm so glad, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."  
  
Kurt just smiled.  
  
" It isn't your fault now get your rest."  
  
" How long will she be like this?" Remy questioned the doctor who was examining Marie's comatose body.  
  
" Oh I'd say three to five days, don't worry she is just exhausted. I can't believe she took the blast and barely came out with a knick and the same goes for you.is she a mutant?"  
  
Remy nodded and sighed. Jean Luc quietly stepped through the doorway to Marie's room and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
" Dis de girl who save us?"  
  
" Qui."  
  
" We payin' for her stay while she rest up..docs say she should be awake in a few days, say dat she in a real light coma."  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
" Son why don' you come back down South for a while.you been through a lot."  
  
" Remy will papa after he make sure she wake up."  
  
His father nodded and smiled weakly at his adoptive son as he gave him a reassuring squeeze upon the shoulder and exited the room giving him some privacy.  
  
" Miracle you didn't break nothin' Chere.guess it part of your mutation though." He whispered softly as he watched his sleeping beauty. " Don' know how I can ever repay you Cherie for helpin' me out de way you did..both me and de guild are in your debut, so get well soon because when you wake up, Remy gonna take you down south for some R&R." A small tear gently rolled down his cheek. He couldn't stand he fact that she was unconscious because of him. He wiped it away and then knelt down and kissed her softly upon her cheek. " I'll be back later." He then hastily exited the room bumping right into Kurt.  
  
" Sorry bout' dat..hows your wife?"  
  
Kurt smiled. " She's fine thanks for asking, how's my sister?"  
  
" Still sleeping peacefully, docs said she'd wake up in about 3 to 5 days or so."  
  
Kurt gently placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. " Don't worry she vill pull through, Marie has been though a lot worse then this I can assure you of that."  
  
Remy just nodded. " Well I'll be back dis evenin' to keep de belle company, see you later."  
  
Jade: You know the drill.Read and review please.And I promise more fluffy! And there will be more chapters.yay! 


	22. Back to the Hospital

Back to the Hospital  
  
Jade: Ok so after some intense chapters I have decided to make this one a bit more humorous, besides I gotta have a filler before Marie wakes up so please enjoy Kitty and Kurt! See I did try to appeal to more then just the ROMY fans! And there is Remy in this chapter, it's so sweet he's asking Kurt for advise about Marie! Ok Enjoy!  
  
" Kitty do I have to?"  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes at her sweet husband before putting on her best pout. Remy had come back just as he promised and now he was keeping Kurt and Kitty company in her room. They had refused to release Kitty for at least two more days. Kurt did sustain a few minor cuts and scrapes but worst of all the fire had burned off all of his fur before he teleported so now he simply had blue skin. Kurt had complained to his wife about it at first but she quickly comforted him by stating that she liked his baby bottom smooth skin.  
  
" Yes Kurt you know I can't live without having my toe nails painted.I was about to do that when you called me to disarm the bomb, please sweety..I won't tell and I am sure Remy won't either."  
  
Kurt sighed as Remy grinned at their follies. ' Dey're cute.' he thought quietly to himself before letting his mind wander to Marie who was in the room next door. He then looked back over to Kurt who had a Passionate Plum Purple bottle of fingernail polish in his hand.  
  
" Man Homme, you really love your fille." He said with a bit of admiration.  
  
" Ja." He said as his face turned a darker shade of blue, indicating he was blushing. " Aww Kurt no need for embarrassment.you know I do you little favors all the time!"  
  
" KITTY! Don't talk about things like that here!" Kurt turned an even darker hue as he opened the cap to the bottle and wiped off the brush against the bottle and began to paint her bare toenails.  
  
" It's nothing dirty, I think it's cute that you love belly rubs." Remy stifled back a laugh that was on the verge of tears as he heard this. " And I think it's cute that you just like to be pet.that's what makes you so lovable, your cute little quirks."  
  
Kurt was staring hard at Kitty's toes as he painted them carefully not smearing his work at all.  
  
" Umm, not to change the subject but I need to ask ya somethang." Remy spoke quietly with a very serious tone.  
  
" Ja vhat is it?" He mused as he finished off Kitty's left foot.  
  
" Well, I was just curious.what does your sister like. I mean you are related to her and all I was wondering if you could give me some more background on her, like her favorite color and all that.I was so busy trying to save my family I never really had a chance to really get to know her. We only had dat one date and as great as that was I need to know more. I don't wanna disappoint her."  
  
Kurt smiled as he was taken aback by Remy's heart felt speech, as was his wife.  
  
" Aww he sounds like us when we first met." Kurt chuckled remembering.  
  
" Alright.what do you vhant to know?"  
  
" Favorite flower, color, food, candy, movie, ya know de basics."  
  
" Ok Well Marie is definitely a different kind of girl.her favorite flowers are white Orchids ( yeah I now everyone does Lilies of the Valley but I wanna be different! Lol), her favorite color is green, she really loves all food but she loves southern food the most, she always told me she wanted a man who could cook some good Cajun food or some good bbq ( Yeah I am from Texas I eat that stuff up..that and Tex-mex YUM!)."  
  
A smile was spreading across Remy's lips as his nervousness about being unfamiliar with her began to melt away.  
  
" She doesn't really have a favorite candy but her favorite desert in the whole world is cheesecake.it's scary if you get between her and cheesecake.and it's dumbfounding how happy it makes her." Kitty burst out into laughter recalling the day Kurt tried to play Keep Away with the last slice of cheesecake with Marie. She tackled him to the ground and absorbed him just to get it.  
  
" Marie's favorite movie?" Remy questioned.  
  
" She despises chick flicks, aren't you grateful?"  
  
" Very.but what's her favorite flick? "  
  
" I don't know she is a big fan of Lord of the Rings and she also loves Blade.but I think LOTR is number one I mean she has read all of the books back to front and even read the Hobbit."  
  
Remy smiled. " Glad to see she's an intellect.don' like girls who can't discuss a good book. I know I may look a bit rugged to not be de bookish type but I love to read when I get de chance.when I'm not pick pocketing."  
  
" I didn't hear you say pickpocket." Kurt warned with a bantering smile.  
  
" Righ."  
  
" Anything else Remy should know?"  
  
" Yeah.her favorite scent is Honeysuckle. She wears a size seven, you didn't hear dat from me.and she has a few really bad pet peeves.all I can say is, don't lie to her.and if you hurt her I vill come looking for you and port your country ass to Antarctica!"  
  
Remy's eyes widened. " Calm down homme.I'd never hurt her."  
  
" I know but I thought I vould just remind you."  
  
Remy rose and smiled. " Well Mr. and Mrs. Wager.I must be off to by Marie gifts and a few thangs to make her feel at home when she wake up."  
  
Jade: yay another post! R&R And read my new fic.The Saga of a Rogue! 


	23. Awakening

Awakening  
  
Jade: hehe...here we go...the showering of gifts!  
  
Marie's eyes parted slowly as she found herself staring up at a bright white ceiling and quickly shut them. " Ugh it's too damn bright in here." She hissed softly before opening her eyes once more, this time only mid way. Reluctantly she rolled over and found a vase filled with white Orchids upon her nightstand. She sat up and gently ran her fingers over one of the flower's velvet petals. " Absolutely beautiful..."  
  
" Glad you like dem...Cherie..." A soothing husky voice spoke from a dimly lit corner. She turned over so she could face who had spoken. " Remy?"  
  
" De one an' only Cherie..." He said as he rose from his chair and approached her hospital bed. Marie now found herself fully awake as her eyes ran over him with a fine tooth come. He was wearing a nice casual maroon button up, the top two buttonholes undone. His hair was down and stopped right just below his jaw line. A small grin crossed her lips as her eyes ventured downwards, seeing a pair of black fitted leather pants. ' He's the only one that could ever wear them and look that good in them...' she thought to herself.  
  
" My you been quiet...have I done somethin' wrong?"  
  
" No, just don' remember you lookin' dat good Sugah!" Remy grinned as he leaned in placing his hands beside her shoulders as he placed his lips down beside her ear. " Glad you like it but I bet you'd like what's beneath de clothes too, non?"  
  
He then drew back after blowing gently upon her ear, leaving Marie blushing brightly. She then looked away and gasped as she saw several other jars of white Orchids. "Thank ya so much, but who told ya?"  
  
" Your brother an' had a long talk Cherie..."  
  
Marie nodded. " Can't believe you talked to him about me, dats sweet..."  
  
" Excuse me...but has Miss Darkholme awakened?" A nurse asked as she popped her head into Marie's room. " Yes ma'am she has..." Remy answered.  
  
The nurse then stepped in and checked Marie's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. " We don't let patients go until two days after they awaken...I'm done checking you out for now but the doctor will want to see you later but for now I'll go get you something to eat..." Marie smiled and nodded.  
  
" Thanks Ah'm starved."  
  
The nursed smiled at Marie and Remy before she left the room to go place an order with the hospital kitchen. Once she was gone Marie made a face. " Ugh hospital food..." Remy smiled and kissed her cheek. " Non, not for you Cherie...managed to sneak in a thermos of my gumbo in..."  
  
" Aww but it's cold now..." Marie pouted  
  
" Not to worry Cherie..." He said as he walked over to his trench coat and pulled out the thermos ( how big are those pockets in his coat?!) then approached her once more. His hands gently wrapped around the metal cylinder as it began to glow with a strange pink aura for a few seconds before fading away. " Should be hot now.." He said as he opened the thermos and handed her a plastic spoon he swiped from the kitchen. He then dipped the spoon inside and brought it to Marie's lips.  
  
" Say ahh"  
  
" Rem I'm not a baby..."  
  
" You ruinin' my fun Cherie..." He pouted  
  
" All right...ahh." He smiled as he placed the spoon in her mouth and watched her face as it lit up with delight. She then swallowed it down. " Wow that tastes amazing!"  
  
" I know.." He couldn't help but feel pride in himself, he had been taught by some of the best in his family, of course it was amazing.  
  
As he continued to feed her Remy explained how grateful his family was to her and her partner. " De wanted me to invite you down to N'awlins for a little vacation...your brother said you really needed to take one."  
  
Marie thought to herself for a moment as she took in another spoonful of gumbo. " Remy are you sure about this?"  
  
" Remy would be honored if you came back down south with him. Your brother is also insisting that you go, he said something about you being a workaholic..."  
  
" Ah am not!" She cried in outrage. Remy just chuckled. " Don' kill me, I'm jus' de messenger."  
  
Remy held his hands up as if ready to block. Rogue just chuckled. " Please think about it Ma Cherie?"  
  
" Alright I will..."  
  
Remy then handed her a slice of cheesecake that he got to go from the Cheesecake Factory.  
  
" Wow...your really goin for de brownie points aren't ya" She chuckled as her eyes focused on the fluffy cream cheese cake (mmm...cheesecake...). " Whatever it takes Ma Cherie..." He said as he handed her the box with the cheesecake and handed her a fork as well. Remy then handed her a tape and smiled. " Oh Blade!"  
  
" Remy sorry we never really got to have a second date so he thought we could have it here..." Rogue blushed as she watched him pop it into the vhs player and scooted over on the hospital bed and patted upon it. Remy didn't need a second thought before he was on the bed with her curled up and happily watching the gory mayhem unfold.  
  
Soon they were both fast asleep...  
  
Jade: Yeah yeah I know hospitals don't have tape players but for the sake of my story there was one...So folks read and review...I have given you the fluff now...and I am debating a sequal...I think it may just be a chapter more or so. 


	24. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Leaving on a Jet Plane  
  
" You're free to go Miss Darkholme..." Marie smiled as the nurse said this to her and rose from her bed, gathering her clothing in her arms. " Thank ya ma'am."  
  
" Marie..." a husked voice whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly as she turned and faced Remy.  
  
" Come back down to the south with me...take a little vacation. Just a week or two, an' I won' stop askin' till you say yes." The Cajun put on his most powerful pout as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
" Alrigh' sug but let me get dressed ok?" she mused.  
  
" Can I watch?"  
  
" No now shoo!"  
  
Remy mosied on out of the room and shut the door so Marie could change. A few moments later she emerged in a pair of blue jeans and a snug fitting olive sweater. She then opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Cajun.  
  
" Alright, can I at least stop by the apartment so I can pack up?"  
  
Remy nodded and handed her an airplane ticket.  
  
" It says the plane leaves in two hours..."'  
  
" Remy know Chere, so lets get a move on ok?"  
  
" A-alright..."  
  
" What's wrong chere?"  
  
" Not a huge fan of airplanes, they kinda scare me a bit."  
  
" You'll be fine...besides if we crash you can fly to saftey at least. " He joked.  
  
Marie's tension eased slightly.  
  
" Alright."  
  
Remy then led the way out of the hospital and placed her upon his bike and drove off...  
  
" Remy you're in the way of progress here!" Marie explained as he laid in the middle of her bed upon the neatly folded clothing piles she made for the trip.  
  
" Let me help you den Cherie..." He said as he took a plain white T-shirt in his hand, smiling darkly as it began with a bright pink aura. He then tossed it in the air and watched it explode.  
  
" REMY!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
" I am planning on taking you shopping when we get down dere...my family and I owe you so much Marie, so don' fret over all of dis....just grab your toothbrush and hairbrush and a few changes of clothes and.... (Singing voice...You should know the song if you've seen catch me if you can.) Come flyyyyyyyy with me, come flyyy away with me..."  
  
Marie burst into a fit of giggles as she heard Remy begin to burst out into song. " Oh all right..." He had a marvelous singing voice, much to her surprise. Marie shoved a few blue jeans and shirts into her brief case along with the undergarment toothbrush and hairbrush then shut the suitcase. " Alright let's go."  
  
After a moment the couple was downstairs and riding on Remy's bike towards the airport. 


	25. Onto the Airport, Onto the Future FIN

Onto the Airport, Onto the Future....  
  
"Remy, what are you going to do with your bike?" Marie mused as he neared the airport.  
  
"My Bike Chere?" He chuckled huskily. "What ever made you think that this was my bike?"  
  
Marie blushed slightly forgetting Remy was a thief. "I got a better one back at home, a chopper, had it custom made....this bike is actually kinda uncomfortable to me." He said over his shoulder as he exited the high way and entered the airport.  
  
After Remy parked his bike, the Cajun and Marie walked hand and hand towards the gate and through security without a problem. However, when they arrived to terminal...  
  
"What do you mean they moved the plane?!" Marie bellowed.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, that is why we request early arrival of those boarding."  
  
Marie growled softly beneath her breath but ceased the moment she felt Remy's warm hands upon her slender shoulders.  
  
"What gate and terminal is it at now?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Gate C Terminal 24"  
  
"How far is that...."  
  
"Oh, about half way across the airport."  
  
"Thank you....let's go Cherie...."  
  
Remy took her hand and began to bolt through the airport, Rogue keeping up with him every step of the way.  
  
"Screw this Remy...." Marie said as she took flight, holding tightly upon Remy's hand so he would soar with her. After few moments they barely arrived at their gate and terminal on time and immediately boarded the plane.  
  
"We made it..." Marie said with a faint pant.  
  
"Yeah....we did."  
  
Once the plane was secured it taxied down the runway and elevated from the ground, flying off towards the Southern Sun, where Louisiana awaited.  
  
~Fin...~  
  
Jade: Yes, I leave it to your own imagination as to the plane trip etc but I probably will be writing a fic following this one about their trip and possibly an alternate ending to maybe write another fic...heh. Be on the look out for that. So if the alternate ending comes then there will be alternate chapters but I am not sure how that is gonna work....hmmm should I do it or not. I kinda have an idea for the alternate ending and alternate sequel but I am not sure. There is definitely gonna be a sequel though....sorry I am babbling....read and review people....read and review. 


End file.
